1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data input device, a data input method and a computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a technique to attach an electronic label to a slip or the like. For example, there is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-102000 a technique to attach an electronic label to an electronic slip by inputting the content of the electronic label from an interactive electronic label attachment screen.
However, an electronic label management system is, in general, limited to the following use; an operator inputs what he/she notices while inputting a slip or the like. Therefore, unless an operator notices, no label is generated even when an event to be conveyed with an electronic label occurs. For example, even when the stock of a product of a received order has run low and order placement thereof is needed, unless an operator notices that while inputting the received order, no electronic label such as “Stock has run low. Check order placement.” is generated.